Extra Lessons Altered
by djlee6
Summary: so I can live up to my promise of Chrona and Stein being together...Chapter 4 are where alterations really begin
1. Chapter 1

My original version of Extra Lessons was meant to be Stein x Chrona, but due to the reviews I had gotten, I changed it to Kid x Chrona.

This is an altered version of Extra Lessons in which, as promised, Stein and Chrona will end up together.

Enjoy~!

ooooooooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was standing outside of Professor Stein's labratory. I was figeting really bad, squirming a little like I had when I wrote my first poem (which I still don't know is good or not). I came here to talk to Miss Marie about something. I would talk to Maka, but as nice as she was, she always took things a bit to far. She was so protective of me that it was beginning to get overbearing. It helped at first because I had no idea what I was doing and everything was so new to me. I was still having some trouble with little things, but I was getting better and opening up a little more. Mr. Corner even began to gather a little dust since I was sitting there so much anymore.

This, though...Miss Marie had said I could talk to her about anything. And right now...she was the only one I really could talk to.

Finally I took a breath and rang the doorbell. I heard her stumbling a bit, but she eventually opened the door and greeted me with her kind smile.

"Chrona!" She pulled me into a hug. "How have you been?"She had forgiven me for the whole mess with Professor Stein all those months ago and still taught at the Academy, deciding that she could hunt for a husband on her days off, (which was only one day a week if you don't count vacation, but whatever). It was nice that I could talk to her again, even if I was no longer a student.

"I've been okay, Miss Marie. Thank you...And how are have you been?"

"Oh, fine I suppose," she laughed a bit. "What did you need?"

I grabbed my arm out of habit. "Actually...I was wondering if I could talk to you about something..."

The smile on her face was replaced by a small guilty frown. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chrona, but I was actually getting ready to leave. Shinigami-sama wanted me to help escort some students on a mission."

"Oh, okay," I was disappointed, but she did have a job. Just because she'd have no problem talking to me didn't mean she had the time for it. "I understand...Maybe another time, then?"

Just as she was going to respond, a voice from inside interupted her. "Marie, aren't you supposed to be leaving right now?"

Her face lit up and she dragged me inside, pulling me into the main room where Stein was at his computer. "Stein! Could you do me a favor?"

He turned in his swivel chair, again leaning over what was supposed to be the back of it. He twisted his screw, his eyes hidden by the blaring reflection on his glasses.  
"Sure, what kind of favor?"

She pulled me in front of her and I felt my face heat up. "Chrona needs someone to talk to and I have to leave. Would you mind helping her out?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted him to say yes or no...I did like Professor Stein. He was always nice to me and even forgave me for betraying him. Of course...we had never spoken just as friends. I grabbed at my arm again and looked at the floor. I was sure he'd say no.

Instead he just smiled. "You don't need to call in a favor for that," he said. "I have no problem helping a student...even a former one."

"Great!" Miss Marie went to grab her shoulder bag and turned to wave goodbye at us. "Be home later!" And with that, she was gone. And I was alone. With Professor Stein...

Gulp.

"You can go on and sit down, Chrona." I nodded and sat down, strangely in the same spot I had been all those months ago when I slipped that snake into Miss Marie's coffee..."So what do you need?" Professor Stein got up from his chair and sat oppisite me.

I was horribly nervous. How was I suppose to expect Professor Stein to hear my problems? I didn't know how to handle that...

Suddenly he lets out an akward laugh. "Why don't I make something to drink while you get your thoughts together?" I didn't even get a chance to respond before he disapeared into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath. I spent all that time to convince Ragnorak to leave me alone while I sort out all of this. If I left here with nothing, he'd never give me time to myself again. And I really didn't want to think of what he'd do just because he felt like he was getting back at me for wasting his time. It'd be uncomfortable but...I guess beggers really can't be choosers.

He came back in and sat down, placing a couple glasses of coffee between us. "Thank you," I said quietly, taking a small drink to be polite.

He smiled in return. "Look, Chrona, I know it may be a little weird to talk to me about anything personal."

"You do?"

He wound his screw and sighed softly. "Yeah, I do...I mean, yes, we have fought before and fought together...but none of that matters when you get down to the very simple fact: that I'm a man and you're a young woman. I won't lie; I may not be able to fully understand if it's a woman issue, but I promise to try."

I blushed a little. "And..." He waited for me to continue. "...you won't tell anyone?"

"Not unless you're in some kind of trouble," he said honestly.

I nodded. Nothing to worry about...I'm pretty sure I wasn't in trouble. "Okay..."

"Now what's troubling you?"

Here goes. I took a deep breath. "Well...there was something that really confused me..." I blushed a little at the memory. "I had seen...someone doing something...with someone else..." If I was the type of person, I would have done a facepalm. How was he supposed to help me when I couldn't even explain what happened?

He seemed interested though. "What do you mean? They were doing something bad?"

"No, I don't think it was...bad really...I think they liked it and they weren't hurting anyone..."

Stein POV

I was pretty lost. I thought that maybe Chrona would be wondering about something one of her friends said or maybe she needed help handling Ragnorak or maybe she was even having some weird reoccuring nightmare.

This though...Did she see what I think she saw?

"Chrona, I'm a little lost. What do you mean?"

She blushed darkly at having to give details but went on to explain. "I don't think I was supposed to see...I had been in the lower part of the school. I left my room and planned to go upstairs to the library and I heard someone so I went to go look for them thinking that maybe someone had gotten lost." I nodded to show I was fallowing along. "But then I saw a girl and a boy up against one of the walls...and they were...touching and making sounds..."

So that is what she saw.

I coughed akwardly and felt my face heat up a bit. To think I'd have to explain sex to her. "Chrona, what do you know about relationships? Between a boy and a girl?"

She sat and thought for a moment. "They...seem to be common...?"

I sighed. "Do you know what people do when they're in a relationship?" She shook her head. Great. "So, you're confused because you saw two people in a close relationship touching each other, right?"

"Um...no, not really..." No? "I know that sometimes people touch...I didn't know they touched like that...and I don't know why they were but...that isn't what made me confused..."

"...Then...what made you confused?"

She figeted a little and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I knew it was something I shouldn't have seen it, so I left without saying anything and I ran back into my room. It wasn't that far away, but for some reason I felt like I was beginning to sweat and I felt really hott...and there was heat where I hadn't felt it before..."

Shit. So she got aroused watching a couple start to get dirty. I cleared my throat and leaned forward a bit to hide my hardening member. The idea of this girl flushed and sweaty, her pussy getting wet...Damnitt, knock it off!

"Nothing to worry about, Chrona," I forced a smile on my face to reassure her. "You just got a little aroused is all." I had to keep my voice from breaking at that word.

"What's aroused?" She seemed interested now.

"Well...that heat you felt was arousal. Now you don't need to tell me if you don't want to..." I can't belive what I was about to ask, but I promised to help and that's what I intended to do. "But did you...touch the area that felt hott to you?"

She blushed darkly. "No...but my legs squeezed together really tight...It felt like I wanted something but I don't know what."

I gulped a little. I was going to need to lock myself in my room once Chrona left. "Well normally a woman becomes aroused because of a man..." No sense in explaining that there were other ways to be aroused. I didn't feel like a lesson in sexual orintation. "It's because of a part that the man has. That area that felt hott to you? That part is different on a man."

"How is it different?"

I never should have offered to help. I tried to think of how to explain further...Charts! I got up (trying to hide my own arousal) and went over to my desk and came back with a book, flipping to a page with both a man and woman naked. I sat back down and laid the book on the table, showing her. "See this? This is the woman form when naked." Chrona nodded to show she was listening. I pointed a little lower on the picture. "This is the area you felt hott in. This is called the vagina." I then pointed at the male form. "This is a man." I pointed lower again. "And this is his...area. But instead of a vagina, he has a penis." I looked up to be sure she understood,  
only to see that not only did she hear everything I said, but her eyes took in the male picture very carefully. I coughed again to break the chain of indecent thoughts. "Now the reason women usually get aroused is because of a man. That need you felt? That you needed something? That was your body saying that if you were with a boy, that was the time that he'd put his penis inside of you. Do you understand?"

I watched her carefully, seeing her reaction to all of this. I still couldn't belive that Medusa had never explained sex to her, but then again, that witch had been planning to kill Chrona when she was no longer useful. She didn't seem the grandmother type.

Chrona looked at the two pictures carefully, seeming to process it all. "So...I need to find a boy to put his penis in me?"

Oh wow..."It's called sex when that happens, Chrona, and no that's not really what it means. You don't need to have sex to get rid of that feeling."

"Then...what do you do?"

I closed the book and handing it to her. 'Human Anatomy and You'...A book I hadn't used in years but would help Chrona a lot now. "I want you to take this book and read it, okay? It should explain everything, but whatever you have questions on, you can come back here and ask. Sound alright?"

She picked up the book carefully. "Um...thank you..." She smiled a bit at me and got up, holding the book to her chest. "Thank you very much, Professor."

"Anytime, Chrona," I waved a bit as she left, admiring the saw her hips swayed under that clingy dress of her's. The instant she closed the door behind her, I ran into my room and locked the door to cater to my problem.

What an interesting afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

same as in the original Extra Lessons, but it leads up to the altered part

anyway enjoy~!

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I went right back to my room after leaving Professor Stein's labrotory. I was already a few chapters into the book, laying on my stomach and crossing my legs back and forth. I normally had a hard time understanding something I just read out of a text book, but this was all pretty interesting and it explained a lot.

"What the hell are you reading?" I guess I was so into my reading that I didn't notice Ragnorak come out.

"Just a book that Professor Stein gave me," I explained absent mindedly as I kept reading.

I felt him look over my shoulder and suddenly he tried grabbing the book from me. I had to hold it down to keep it from him, evetually resorting to hiding it, my head down as he tried to pull my hair to get me away from it.

"Damnitt, Chrona! What do you need to read that stuff for?"

"I asked him something and he gave me this!" I yelled so he'd hear me even with my face hidden. He stopped pulling at my hair and huffed. I went back to reading my book, figuring the worst of his fit was over.

"What the hell did you ask that old man about?"

"Nothing," I muttered. I didn't feel like going through everything with Ragnorak. I told him to leave me alone today for a reason.

"It's not nothing, dumbass!" He yelled. "That's a filthy book!"

"The human body is not filthy!" It says so in the book. "I'm reading this and you can just get used to it!"

Ragnorak huffed and retreated, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid bitch'. He didn't like it when I spoke back. Before we came here, though, when I spoke back, it didn't mean much to him. Since I had actually taken to hitting him back, he didn't like fighting with me much anymore.

I just sighed and went back to my reading. As helpful as this book was, it didn't say everything. Maybe the library would have more information...

I was going through all of the books, still holding the one Professor Stein gave me to my chest. I couldn't really find too much at first, but towards the back of the lower floor, I was finally getting somewhere.

At least...I think so.

After all of my searching I had found some books under the label 'Romance'. I didn't know what that was, but they seemed to be strories about a man putting his penis inside of a woman's vagina. So I began reading them to see how it worked.

"Chrona?"

I turned looked up from my spot on the floor against the bookshelf, knees huddled to my chest. "Oh, hello, Kid-kun."

He walked over to where I was seated and began to take in the various books scattered around me, Professor Stein's book laying in my lap. "I didn't know you read this sort of thing..."

Kid POV

I was used to seeing Chrona in the library whenever I went there to find books on symmetry, and I was always sure to say hello to her. Today when I walked over though, she had all of these romance novels scattered on the floor. I recognized some of them as the ones Liz read. All of them had men topless on the covers, some of them in some suggestive or dominating pose, and others with them pulling a woman to them. I never thought Chrona to be the type to want a man around so badly that she fantasized it...read about it.

"This is my first time, actually," She said. "I didn't know they made books like these."

I sat cross legged on the floor in front of her. "So why the sudden interest?"

"Professor Stein told me that if I wanted to know about sex, I should read this book," She held up some old looking hardcover titled 'Human Anatomy and You'. "But this didn't tell me everything so I came up here." She explained simply.

Wait..."You went to ask Professor Stein about sex?" I'd more picture her fainting at doing something like that.

"No, I went to ask Miss Marie bout something that I saw, but she was busy so Professor Stein told me."

"...You saw someone having sex?"

"No, I saw two people being a little...close, and I felt hott after I left and Professor Stein says I felt that way because I wanted to have sex." She shrugged. "But I didn't know what it was, so I'm looking it up."

"...You became aroused and now you want to know what sex is?"

"Yes,"

It was taking me a while to process what I just heard. I figured that Chrona didn't know what sex was, but this was just akward. Still...if she really was so interested then I could offer to teach her all about it...Maybe some hands on teaching...

Whoa! Bad thoughts!

I shook my head hard and cleared my throat. "So...what have you learned so far?"

"A lot actually..." She said. "I learned that you can make a woman 'aroused' or 'turned on' by touching her in certain ways. Like her breast or clit." Oh dear lord this was too much...She was so matter of factly...like she had no idea that all of these things were so embarrassing to talk about so openly. I had to admit, though, hearing all of those words come out of her mouth created some nice visuals of her...on her bed...naked...looking up with desperate eyes as she teases herself and begs for more than just her own touch...

Damnitt!

"Sounds like you're learning a lot," I said, starting to feel a little constricted.

"Yeah, but I still have some questions that I need to ask Professor Stein when I return his book to him."

I smiled a bit at her, despite the pain growing below. "Well just be careful of how you ask, kay?"

She seemed a little worried now. "What do you mean?"

Damn. "Ah...nevermind...I'm sure it doesn't matter..." What the hell was I saying? Be careful how you ask? The man's a scientist! He's used to being in akward situations and discussing embarrassing topics..."I should get going. See you later, Chrona," I waved goodbye, hiding the random novel I had stolen from the pile on the floor, intending to change the names once I go home.

ooooooooo

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three~!

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was a little confused when Kid left looking like he did. He seemed like he was embarrassed over something I said. But Professor Stein's book says that the human body is nothing to be embarrassed about. That's how I was able to talk to him about it so openly.

I shrugged and just began to put all of the books I had looked at back on the shelf (was I missing one?) and heading out of the library. I had finished the book Professor Stein had loaned me, and I was thinking of giving it back to him. Course when I passed by one of the large windows, I saw that it was already dark outside. I sighed.  
Well...there's always tomorrow.

I went back to my room and set the book on my desk, planning on returning it as soon as I got up.

"Get enough of your fill, finally?" Rognorak seemed a little upset.

"Yes, I learned a lot today,"

He began to rub his knuckles into the side of my head. "That's not what I meant, moron!"

"Ow! Quit it! I don't know what you mean then!" I tried really hard to pull his arms away from me. Hard to do that when I couldn't reach behind me very well.

"Oh, you don't, do you? Just look!" He grabbed my dress and pulled it up, exposing my panties and some of my stomach. I felt my face go red but before I went to pull my dress back down I saw in the full length mirror Liz and Patty gave me what he meant.

My panties looked wet and it was beginning to show on the insides of my thighs. I hadn't noticed.

Curiously, I reached down and smeared some of it from my thighs onto my fingers and saw that it was some sticky substance. 'Oh...this must be that cum all those books kept talking about...' From all those books I read, it was apparently a good thing before sex. Suddenly lines from all of those books started to pop up, like "damn, you're already hott for me, huh" and "I love a tight, wet pussy". (A/N: seriously, could you think of any school having these?)

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my fingers, not really sure what to do at that point.

"Damnitt, Chrona! Did you read all those books all day today for nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Arg! Useless!" Without even explaining, he went back in my body, leaving me to wonder.

Usually when a woman did this, she would have sex, right?

I don't know how long I sat there before the door just opened. "Chrona, I-" Oh, it was Kid.

"Hello, Kid-kun," I greeted.

He just stood there, his face turning red.

Kid POV

I couldn't belive what I was seeing. Chrona, with her skirt hiked up to her waist as she sat on the edge of her bed, her thighs covered in cum, panties wet, and her fingers damp.

Did I just walk in on her about to masterbate?

I just stood there like an idiot, taking in the sight before me before I put my gaze on the floor. "L-Liz wanted me...to um...ask if you wanted to...borrow a dress...for a party next week...She has one that um...she thinks will...look good...on you..." It took tremendous effort to force that out. I felt like my brain was shutting down. Why the hell didn't I knock?

"Sure, that'd be nice," Why the hell wasn't she screaming at me and demanding I leave?

"S-sorry I didn't knock...I didn't know I was interupting..."

"You aren't,"

I couldn't help looking at her to see if she meant that or if she was just messing with me. "I'm..not?"

She gazed at her fingers. "Actually I was just thinking of what to do..." Holy shit, this is like one of Black Star's or Soul's stupid porn tapes!

I put my gaze back on the floor. "Probably masterbate, I imagine," Damitt! Why did I say that?

"Masterbate?"

Oh dear lord I just wanna cry! "Y-yes...you know, so you can...release the...pent-up...feeling..."

"Isn't that what sex is for?" She's doing this on purpose, isn't she? No, wait, she isn't that cruel...Calm down, Kid...

"Well...normally...but when you can't...have sex, you...masterbabte..." How do I keep winding up getting into situations like these?

"Do you masterbabte?"

I felt my pants tighten at that. I had actually done that about three times after getting home and replacing the names in the novel I took with 'Kid' and 'Chrona'. Now here she was, in a pefect position for me to just do whatever I wanted. Curse my gentelmanly nature. I felt to guilty to leave, but to guilty to do anything to help her. What the hell was I supposed to do? "Yes...I do..."

"How?"

I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight...or tomorrow night...or any time soon. "You just...do what feels good...I guess..."

Chrona POV

I had never seen Kid so nervous about something. He was always collected. Maybe something in the room was unsymmetrical?

But instead of looking around to see what it was, I just looked back at my fingers and thought over his words: do what feels good. All those books had told me what would feel good, but you needed to have sex to feel any of that, right? I frowned and looked back at Kid.

"Um...Kid-kun?"

He looked back at me, his cheeks red for some reason. "Yes?"

"Could you help me?"

Kid POV

My brain shut down just then. Did she want me to help her masterbate? How? With what? Me?

I shivered a little in delight at the thought of pulling those panties off and giving her everything she wanted. My pants began to feel tighter and I knew that there was probably some pre-cum leaking from my tip.

That's it. I couldn't do it anymore. And I was sure I knew what she wanted.

I made my way over to her bed and sat net to her, pulling her panties down and seeing how wet she was before I rubbed my fingers along her pussy, becoming wet as I felt her juices.

Chrona POV

I gasped as I felt Kid touch me there. I was just going to ask him to hand me Professor Stein's book to see if I missed where it'd tell me how to masterbate, but I guess Kid thought it'd be better to show me.

I have to say, it felt amazing.

I grabbed the quilt under me with one hand and used the other to clutch onto his jacket as he rubbed his fingers up and down before finally rubbing at a very sensitive part near the top.

I felt myself stiffen at the contact of his hott fingers on that spot (I assume it was the clit I had read about), a pleasurable pain rushing through my body. "K-Kid-kun!"  
I moaned and widened my legs without thinking, loving this new feeling.

He then began to whisper in my ear. "Do you feel how my fingers are touching you, Chrona?" His fingers were still moving and I gasped and moaned, only managing to answer him with an eager nod. "This is how you touch yourself to masterbate. You do this until you cum. Understand?" I bit my lip and nodded again.

He then pulled his fingers away and stood up, leaning over a bit with a hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "I'd help you to cum, but if I stay, I won't be able to stop myself from doing more to you. Just remember what I showed you." He then turned and left, leaving me alone, panting a bit and feeling hotter than I ever had before.

Kid was an amazing teacher.

Kid POV

I regretted leaving, but I was a gentleman and I wasn't going to push Chrona for sex.

I looked down at my hand, not believing that I had just done that...Made her moan my name, touched her in such an intimate place...

I tasted my fingers and groaned. Dear god, I was never going to have another peaceful night again.

oooooooooo

yes, this chapter was the same as the original, too

it was too popular to just cut out

but it will also help lead up to the Stein x Chrona

plz review ~!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

here's when it starts to take a turn

thanks for holding out~! enjoy~!

ooooooooo

Chrona POV

I was currently washing off. I had barely slept at all last night. After Kid had left, I felt unbarebly hott. I had quickly went to work at mimicking the touches he gave me and once I started, I couldn't stop.

The first time it happened, I felt myself heat up all over. I bit my lip hard to keep from making too much noise. I rubbed myself hard, feeling my hand become slick. I still felt like it was Kid's hand there, touching me as I felt his breath on my neck, him whispering in my ear. I wasn't sure why, but I loved him being so close to me. I couldn't hold back the moans anymore as my head fell back, my other hand gripping the quilt under me hard. I t didn't take long for me to reach my limit...my climax,  
as the books called it. I screamed out and felt my body realease my cum and fell back on the bed, my legs still dangling off. I was panting hard and tried to regain my senses, only to feel myself become aroused again and pulled off my dress to avoid being as hot.

I had thrown my dress to the floor and went under my blanket to hide myself from anyone that would walk in. (I had never worried about until Kid just came in like he had...though I wouldn't mind if he came back in...) The quilt against my skin made me gasp. It was soft cotton that I was fimiliar with, but my body was so sensitive now.  
I moaned softly and began to relish in the sensations all over me, trailing my hands anywhere I could touch, and found that my breasts were very eager to be touched. I gasped and began to rub myself again, using the other hand to fondle my breasts.

All in all, that was pretty much how I had spent the entire night.

I blushed darkly at the memory.

It was a miracle that Ragnorak hadn't come out and seen me like that, though I'm not sure that he was clueless to it.

I finished washing up and was going to put my dress on when I realized that I hadn't washed it last night. I saw it still crumpled on the floor and frowned. I couldn't wear it out. It smelled like sweat and it had my cum all over the lower part of it. I went to my dresser.

Maka, Liz, and Patty were always dragging me out to go shopping but I had never really worn any of the things they had gotten me. I may as well wear some of it now,  
seeing as they were all I had clean.

I eventually settled for a knee-length black, pink, and white plaid skirt and a pink tank top with a black long sleeve over shirt. I looked in the mirror, slipping on my regular shoes. I wasn't too sure about the outfit when they first had me try it on, but looking at it now, it wasn't all that bad. I wasn't used to having my calves or neck exposed, but it would have to do.

I grabbed Professor Stein's book and left for his labratory.

ooooooooooooooooo

Stein POV

I've been plauged with these thoughts for days. I kept thinking that I shouldn't have gotten involved in something so personal. I should have just risked Marie getting mad at me and told Chrona to come back and talk to her some other time.

But instead-like an idiot-I decided to attempt to keep my composure so I could try to explain sex to an attractive looking young woman only to have to spend the rest of the day a mess.

The only thing that had been distracting were my classes. I had no room to think any dirty thoughts when I was teaching, but when the class ended and I was alone with my thoughts...it all came back.

The urge to run my hands up and down that figure...The blood rushing through my entire body...The fantasies of pushing that body under me and claiming it...

I coughed a bit to interupt the thoughts...and the silence. Marie had gone out somewhere, leaving me alone.

I was thinking that maybe I should do something to keep all of the dirty thoughts away. But the damn doorball rang.

I stood up from my chair and sighed, figuring it must be Spirit again, complaining about Maka not wanting to be with him and his father status would be forever strained,  
blah, blah, blah. But when I opened the door, Chrona was standing there. And damnitt she looked...adorable.

I had only seen her in that black dress. Seeing her looking so...girly was...quite a sight...

"Hello, Professor Stein. I came to return your book." She brought the book from her chest and handed it to me. I should've just taken it from her, thanked her, and shut the door. Instead I took the book and dumbly gestured for her to come in.

She smiled softly and took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered.

"Oh, just water, thank you."

I nodded and returned with a coffe mug and handed it to her. "You look nice today, Chrona," I complimented, smiling. "Any plans today?"

She shook her head and set her cup down. "No...I had forgotten to wash my dress last night, so I had to find something else to wear...I really don't know if this is the best outfit for me but...it was the best I could do on such short notice..." She trailed off.

"I see..." I wound my screw. "So you read the book yesterday, I take it? You're returning it awefully soon..."

"Oh...yes. I had been reading all day yesterday. Kid even helped me a little bit."

...What?

"Kid helped you study sex?"

She blushed a little. "Well...sort of...I guess he didn't really explain anything, but he was very..." her blush darkened. "...He was very helpful without realizing it."

I became curious. "Really now?"

She began to figet. "Well..." She drifted off, fiddeling with her long fingers in her lap, her eyes downcast.

Of course, I could never resist sticking my nose into things, especially when I had a jumble of questions on my mind. "Chrona, you didn't have sex with Kid, did you?" I don't know why that was the first thing to come out of my mouth. Nor did I know why I felt worried about what kind of response I'd get. Was I being over protective? Jealous? Before I could come to any self-realization, Chrona's cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"N-no, we didn't," she assured me, making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Was I...relieved?

"Hmmm...Then what do you mean he helped you?" My curiousity was still peaked. I needed to know, if only to use the information to black mail the young shinigami with later.

She turned red, a smile and knowing smile on her face. "Well...I...I don't know if I should say...It's a little embarrassing and I don't think Kid-kun would like it if everyone knew. He said if he didn't leave when he did, he would end up doing more..." She perked up then, looking back at me with a hopeful smile. "But...You're a professor, though. So it'd be okay if you knew, wouldn't it?"

It took all I had not to smirk in response. "Yeah, of course. Whatever you say will be safe with me,"

She visibly relaxed at that. "Well...I spent all day reading your book and some of the books in the library and I ran into Kid-kun while I was up there. Later when I went down to my room, I realized that all that reading had...well, sort of an effect on me. Kid-kun came down to tell me Liz had a dress she wanted to have me try on, and caught me while I was trying to firgure out how to help myself. He showed me how to masterbate,"

I nearly shut down at that. "On...himself?"

She giggled at that. "No, of course not," she reassured me. "I already had my dress hiked up. He showed me on myself,"

...Oh dear lord...I felt myself becoming harder by the second at her recalling this...And she was so clueless about how dirty it was! It made her so damn cute...I wanted to corrupt her! "So...Kid helped you cum...and then he left?" ...I was a terrible man...

She blushed. "Well...no...He left before that. I had to do it mysef after he was gone."

At that moment, a million images swarmed through my head, making it almost impossible to stay concious.

"Oh!" She lept up suddenly. "I said that I'd see Liz today about that dress! I should go. Bye, Professor!" She let herself out, leaving me there on the couch, unable to see straight or move.

I...needed her...If I had to go through another experience like that, I'm sure it'd kill me...

oooooooo

plz reivew~


	5. Chapter 5

...yes...im happy i did this and im super happy to see the reviews confirming that others seem to agree~!

(and yes, Chrona has amazing timing~!)

enjoy~!

ooooooooooo

Chrona POV

I ran to Kid's manor, not wanting to be late. I knew that if I was late enough, Liz and Patty would forget about it and just head out shopping (how they could do that nearly every day was beyond me).

I was panting and felt my face red by the time I got there, trying to straighten out myself before going in. (Not something I would normally do, but Kid-kun had insisted numerous times that I was more than welcome to come over any time I wanted.)

Letting myself in, I looked around, trying to find some sign of life. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yay~! Chrona~!"

I smiled when I heard Patty yelling from the kitchen and headed back there, finding both sisters sitting at the table.

"Hey! We were wondering where you were," Liz spoke up.

"Chrona~! You look sooooo pretty~!"

I blushed darkly. "M...My dress was dirty and I didn't wash it...so I had to wear this..." I explained uncomfortably.

"Right on," Liz encouraged. "It's good to see you finally getting used to wearing other stuff...even if it is because what you normally wear was dirty...C'mon, I wanna show you the dress,"

I nodded, smiling softly as I followed the older sister up the stairs, Patty staying behind to draw in her coloring book.

I almost felt my breath hitch as we began to walk down the hallway...Because to get to Liz's room...you had to pass by Kid's...

And his doors (two because of his symmetry OCD), were wide open. How could I resist the urge to peek in as we passed?

oooo

Kid POV

I was trying like hell to put what happened last night out of my mind. The smell of her arousal filling the air about us...the feel of her soft and fragile form trembling against me...the sight of her head tossed back in pleasure...the sound of her pleasurable moans and pants...and finally, the sweet taste of her cum on my fingers...

I was nearly groaning thinking of it...

But rather than simply reaching down to relieve myself as I wanted to, I took to pulling out my laptop and began to write. I had been doing it all morning, without much thought really.

I blame my hormones. When I had picked up that damn romance novel while talking to Chrona in the library, I didn't think it'd get this far. That night I had replaced the names with our own and used it to pleasure myself...But now it wasn't good enough! I needed a story all our own!

In this, I was the heir to a wealthy estate and spend a lot of time alone in my large mansion while my distant father was always away on business. One night while at home, the rain was coming down hard and my night was interupted by the knocking on the door, only to be greeted by a beautiful girl (my Chrona) soaked by the rain and pleeding for a place to stay for the night.

I was currently on chapter six, but I was interupted by the sight of fimiliar pink hair passing by my doorway. When I looked up, I saw Chrona glancing at me, dressed absolutely adorably before disappearing down the hall.

I sat there dumbstruck for several moments before it came to me. I had forgotten that last night's events only happened because I had gone there to invite her over today.

_How could I have possibly remembered that? _

oooo

Chrona POV

I almost snickered at the look on Kid's face as I passed. Almost. But I didn't want to risk Liz noticing. I knew that she would leave me alone if I insisted that it was nothing or gave the excuse that I thought of somthing funny, but knowing Liz, she wouldn't leave it alone. And it would eventually nag at her to the point that she would confront Kid.

And Kid would definately come off in some way that she would be suspicious, whether he'd be distant or embarrassed to some degree.

And if Liz thought something was up, she would recruit Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty to help her investigate. And I can't deal with something like that. If Maka asked me, I might loose it and let something slip. Bad enough I told Professor Stein all of that, but at least he's a doctor and a professor...so he was mature enough to handle it. (Plus I wanted to let him know in case I was doing something wrong...Does that seem strange...?)

I stood quietly as Liz went through her closet, becoming lost in my thoughts before she finally pulled out a dress with a triumphant smile on her face, handing it to me. "Here. I've never worn it but I considered getting rid of it but...seriously, it is just too beautiful to toss in the trash!"

I had to agree, it was breath taking. A white dress...It was a long gown, no doubt it would reach my feet-which was surprising since I was pretty tall. It's bust looked like it would fit against my own perfectly (I took that fact as the reason why Liz decided it would be more reasonable to give it up...though why she'd pick something for a woman of a small chest in the first place, I had no idea...). It was a soft fabric...I assumed cotton...There were no patterns or anything on it which suited my simple tastes. It flowed so naturally, though...It almost reminded me of how flower petals set against each other...The sleeves were long and looked like theyd be a comfortable second skin, the cuffs a thin-almost unnoticable- strip of gold made of some metalic looking material. The collar seemed to be the only thing that had been trimmed up to show a little skin. No don't her shoulders and collarbone would be visible in this, and the light dust of gold design all around the chest would draw attention to her bust...maybe even entice a few people to wishing the revealing collar would slip ever so slightly for a glimpse of cleavage...

I smiled brightly at Liz, holding the dress to me. "Thank you very much, Liz! Can I try it on right now?"

Liz went wide eyed for a moment before smiling brightly at me in return. "Of course! The bathroom is right there," she gestured to her right and I nodded in thanks again before disappearing to try on the new dress.

oooo

Kid POV

I was just getting back to writting my story in order to distract myself from the fact that Chrona-the woman of my fantasy-was in my house and most likely stripping to try on whatever Liz told her to. It was a good scene, too~. I-that is, my character-had taken pity on Chrona's situation and hired her as a maid. I was currently pretending to read the newspaper (it's set historically, remember?) but was glancing up from time to time to see Chrona scurry around in her outfit, just catching her as she bent over to retrieve something, her skirt slipping up to reveal the slightest view of the shape of her ass in white panties...

Before Liz barged into my room, smiling like an idiot.

I froze from my writing, frustrated that she had made me stop so soon (even though she had no clue what I was doing) and even more confused when she just continued to stand there with that same dumb look on her face, saying nothing.

Finally I was irritated enough to break the silence. "What?"

"Chrona~," That sing-song voice...What the hell was wrong with her?

"What about Chrona?"

"She actually wanted to try something on!" She exclaimed, catching me off gaurd with how loud and excited she sounded. "Can you believe it?! This is the first time ever that she's asked to try something on! And I'm the one who picked the outfit that did it! I rule!"

"...Huh..." What else could I say? It was surprising.

"Liz?"

My heart nearly stopped at this voice that interupted. The voice belonging to my angel...

"Over here, Chrona! How'd it fit?"

I heard shuffling in the hall before a response came, Liz still standing in my doorway. "It fits really well...Does it look okay on me? I couldn't tell very well in the mirror,"

"Chrona..." I glanced up to see Liz's jaw dropped at the sight I couldn't see. "You look amazing...I knew it was a good pick for you!"

Finally unable to take the suspense any longer and got up from my bed, looking outside my room past Liz and laid my eyes on Chrona looking more elegant than I had ever seen her.

oooo

Chrona POV

I was relieved that the dress fit me so well, but I was still a little self-concious. But seeing Liz's reaction, it looked like I had no reason to be. And when I saw Kid's...it only proved it further.

I blushed as they both looked at me, only half-listening to Liz gushing about how amazing a match it was and how great she was for having picked it. I was more focused on Kid's eyes being on me.

I didn't know how to act around him anymore, but I liked the idea of impressing him...I assumed it was because of what happened between us...I almost wished he'd do it again.

"Liz...I'm gunna change back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she replied. "Take it with you. That way you'll have it close by whenever you wanna dress pretty for something, kay?"

I nodded, smiling, before heading back into the bathroom.

ooooooooo

ha. dress...

plz review


End file.
